Ami's Ex
by Jean3
Summary: Ami's ex wants to start over, but she doesn't. Then she meets Darrell. What will happen? Last chapter is up! Please R
1. Visitor

1. It was a Friday afternoon and I was walking to work. I was enjoying the day a lot. It was sunny and warm and tons of kids were playing outside. I had a good feeling today would be fun.  
  
"Ami, you're late." James said once I walked through the door. He must've seen me coming down the street.  
  
"I know." I said solemnly. If I was a second late James would bug me about it.  
  
"Oh, you have a visitor in your office. He says it's important." I sighed and took a drink of my coffee. I walked down the hall and opened my office door.  
  
"Hey, Ami. How have you been?" he said as he turned his chair so he was facing me. Oh great, it was Michael, my ex-boyfriend. I glared at him and walked to my desk.  
  
"What do you want, Michael?" I asked him. I was having to good of a day to have him ruin it.  
  
"What? Can't I just stop by and say hello?" I shook my head. He frowned and then slammed his fists on my desk. I jumped slightly and set my coffee down. I was lucky I didn't spill it.  
  
"No, you can't. Michael, we broke up. Remember?" he nodded his head slowly. "Plus, Serena would get really angry if she knew you were here." I threatened him. I put the phone in my hand and was about to press the first number to call Serena.  
  
"Stop!" he roared, holding his hands up. "Okay, I'll go. I just wanted to ask you something." I gave a quick huff and put the phone down.  
  
"What?" suddenly the phone rang and I picked it up before he could tell me. "Hello? Oh, Serena, hi." Michael looked at me angrily and stood up. I didn't see him leave the room but once I got off the phone he was gone. 


	2. Get Out!

2. "Hey Ami!" Serena said as I walked out of the building. She was in her car waving to me. I waved back and opened the back door of the car. I put my stuff in and shut the door. "How was work?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." I said as I sat down in the passenger seat in the front. "How was work for you?" I asked her back once she started the car.  
  
"Same. Oh, but Darien and I made a dinner date. Sorry." I nodded. I don't know if she could tell, but I was excited that her and Darien were back together. They got in a huge fight about two weeks ago and just got back together yesterday. "Maybe we can go to the movies tomorrow." I nodded again.  
  
"Alright Serena, I'll see you later. Tell Darien I said hi." I said as she drove off. She smiled and waved as she turned the corner. I walked inside our house and turned the light on.  
  
"Hey." I dropped my bags and gave a small shriek. "Sorry to scare you, Ami." I gave a gasp and was breathing hard once I realized it was only Michael.  
  
"What are you doing here, Michael?" I said as I shut the door. He shrugged. "Don't do this, Michael. You came here for something and I want to know what!" I was about to slap him, but he stopped me.  
  
"Now, Ami, please. I was going to finish our conversation from earlier." he set my hand down and gave a small laugh. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I wanted to ignore everything he said.  
  
"Ami, why did we brake up?" he asked me out of nowhere. We were just sitting on the couch and it was quiet. I turned my head and looked at him. I didn't want to go into this conversation so I just shrugged. "Ami, I think you know." he said, realizing I wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Michael, you know, too." I paused and glared at him. "Whatever it is you want, Michael, I don't owe you any favors." he would always make excuses that I did. He titled his head towards me and frowned.  
  
"Ami, let's start over." My mouth fell open into a large O.  
  
"Michael, I hate you! Get out, get out now! I don't ever want to see you again! Get out!" I said. He got off the couch and slowly walked over to the door. "Now!" I said again. I raised my hand and threw it across his face.  
  
"Ami!" he shouted. He pressed his hand against his cheek. There was a large red mark there. "Fine." he said finally as he opened the door and walked out. 


	3. Nothing Happened

3. "Okay Darien, I'll see you later." I opened my eyes and Serena and Darien were at the door, giving each other a good-night kiss. Then Darien waved his hand and walked off. "Ami, you awake?" I sat up and nodded.  
  
"So, how was dinner?" I asked her. She sat down next to me on the couch. She gave a dreamy sigh.  
  
"It was wonderful!" she said as she took her shoes off. "We went to dinner and then we went and saw a movie. And before I came back, we went on High Hill and watched the stars. It was so romantic." I nodded as I grabbed the remote.  
  
"Guess who stopped by?" I said as I changed the channel. She shrugged. "Michael. He wanted to get back together. I told him no."  
  
"That's good. That jerk needs to stay away from you!" Serena said as she took her hair out of a fancy bun and into a comfortable ponytail. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. I have work early tomorrow morning. Good night!" I nodded and sank down into the couch.  
  
"Good night, Serena. Oh, Lita called, she wants to know if we can all hang at the mall tomorrow." Serena came out of her room in her pajamas and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I guess we can. Will you call them tomorrow?" I nodded and she went into her room and shut the door. 


	4. Meeting Darrell

4. The phone rang and I opened my eyes. Today wasn't as nice as it was yesterday. I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Ami, is Serena there?" the man asked. I figured it was Darien, but I wasn't sure because he didn't usually call us. I shook my head but then realized he couldn't see.  
  
"No, she is at work. Who is this?" I finally asked. I poured myself a cup of coffee. Suddenly the man hung up. "Uh, okay." I said to myself.  
  
The phone rang and I went to get it again. "Oh, hi Serena. What seems to be the problem?" after Serena told me what was going on, I frowned. "It's okay Serena, I'll just call Lita and tell her that we can't meet today. No worries."  
"Hi Darien." I said as he came to the door. "Who's your friend?" I asked when he came inside. Next to Darien was a cute man more my age than Darien's. He had short hair, and it was a tad bit curly, and a dark hazel. He had nice green eyes, and had a wonderful smile.  
  
"Oh, this is Darrell. Serena said I should bring along a friend and all four of us could go out..." he paused for a second. I knew he was thinking of something to say so I would like Darrell, little did he know I already did. "He seems your type if you ask me." Darrell began to blush lightly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Darrell. Serena should be home in about ten minutes. Would you like to sit down?" they both nodded and I led them to the couch. 


	5. Great Date

5. All four of us went out for dinner, and it was a nice time. Darrell and I talked and we had a wonderful conversation. Darien and Serena barely even said anything to us. Darrell and I had so much in common. Then he mentioned the name of one of his friends, Michael.  
  
Was this my ex? No, it couldn't be. I knew he could tell something was wrong with me. I began to worry and couldn't concentrate on Darrell.  
  
"Ami, are you alright? I feel as though I did something wrong." Darrell said in his wonderful, smooth voice. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't feel well. I must've eaten something bad." I smiled and tried to forget Michael. I knew he wanted me to worry and be scared. I wanted to show him that I was fine.  
  
So the night went on and I actually had fun. Darrell and I made plans to meet each other a few nights later. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him I would see him Monday.  
  
"Did you have tonight with Darrell?" Serena said as she winked at me. I began to blush, but I nodded. "He sure seemed like a nice guy." she added as we sat on the couch.  
  
"Ugh, he is. I didn't think there was a guy like him so close." I gave a dreamy sigh. "He's perfect, Serena. I think I'm in love." Serena giggled. "What? Oh, did that sound lame?" she nodded.  
  
"To tell you the truth," she began in a whisper. I nodded and urged her to tell me more. "I knew there was something between Darien and I the first time I saw him." she smiled and we both ended up laughing with each other a minute later. 


	6. Not Again!

6. The phone rang. I ran over to it on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. I was still thinking about Darrell. I barely even paid attention to the caller. "What? Oh, no. Why?" the voice was scratchy, but sounded somewhat like the voice that called the other day. Again, the caller hung up on me.  
  
"Ami, I'm going out, okay?" Serena called from her room. When she came out, I nodded. "Darien wants to see me." she said with a large grin. I gave her a wink and she rushed out the door, the smile growing bigger.  
  
"Have fun!" I called. I sat on the couch and decided to watch T.V. for the rest of the day.  
  
About an hour after Serena had left I was nearly asleep on the couch. I began to dream off about Darrell and I when suddenly the door swung open. I jumped slightly up but thought nothing of it. I thought it was just Serena, back from her date.  
  
"Ami, I'm sorry." the voice said. I jumped up and turned around. It was Michael. I got up off the couch and he walked over to me. "Ami, why are you so angry at me? I did nothing."  
  
"Michael, you want to get back together now," I interrupted. I knew where he was going, "but then after awhile you'll get tired of me and you'll cheat on me with another girl, just like before." I think hearing the truth made him angry, since after I said this, he gave his face a more furious look.  
  
"Ami, I'm not giving you a choice!" His voice got harsh, but then calm again. "I miss you so much, I think about you all the time! Please, Ami, I promise to stop." I shook my head and turned around. Suddenly I felt his large, rough hand on my bare shoulder. "Please?" he begged.  
  
"No, Michael. I will never change my mind so stop asking! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I didn't want to, nor did I see it coming, but just then I collapsed to the floor and began to cry in my hands. Michael then rushed out of the house- he could never really go through the whole crying deal with me. 


	7. Telling Him

7. "I promise," I said as I talked with Darrell, "I'm fine." I knew he had smiled. "Okay, bye!" I hung up the phone. "I'm going to go see Darrell," I told Serena, not noticing Darien much.  
  
"I'm glad you two are so happy together." Darien turned and smiled at me. I nodded. "He is actually very happy with you, maybe to happy!" Darien laughed. I waved and walked out the door. As I walked to Darrell's house, which was not far away, I worried if he would notice my change in attitude since Michael came over the other day.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Darrell called from his front yard. I waved to him and slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, I guess." I said slowly. I was really uncomfortable for some reason and I didn't know what to say. Darrell gave me a look and he knew I wasn't telling him everything. I frowned.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded. "So you're fine? Because you don't look to well." We sat on the couch and I smiled at him.  
  
"My ex, Michael, wants to get back together," I started. I ended up telling him everything, and I felt so much better. Darrell smiled and gave me a hug. Then my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" The voice responded angrily. It was Michael. "What do you want? You want to know where I'm at? I'm with my boyfriend, Darrell. Do you have problem with that?" I yelled. I then hung up on the phone, Michael was screaming back with rage. I didn't expect what he would do the next day.  
  
I lay in my bed, a book on top of the comforter, still on page one. I didn't get much sleep that night, still thinking of Michael. I looked at my book and frowned. I had just grabbed a book that night so I didn't know what it was. The title was in bright gold and stood out. "The Death of My Boyfriend," was the title. I was into the horror type books, not the true ones though. I threw the book under my bed, hoping to never see it again.  
  
"Ami, are you awake? Telephone!" I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed it from Serena. She sat back down at the table and sipped her coffee slowly. I ran back into my room with the phone. If it was Michael, I wouldn't want Serena to know.  
"What do you want, Mike?" the voice sounded surprised when I said that. Yes, it was Michael. "Where are you?" I asked, worried when he mentioned Darrell's name. "Leave him alone!" I screamed as I hung up and ran out of the room. I was afraid he might find Darrell, but never this quickly if he did. I ran out the door of the apartment. Serena stood up and followed me into the yard but I ignored her. She knew something was going on.  
  
**Sorry, this is sort of like 2 chapters in one** 


	8. OMG!

8. I raced down the street in my pajamas. I knew I was getting stares. I finally made it to Darrell's house and I ran to the door. It was locked!  
  
"Darrell," I screamed as I banged on the door. "Darrell, are you in there? Darrell!" I heard nothing so I ran to the window. It was open so I pulled it open the rest of the way and squeezed in. I was in Darrell's bedroom, and the living room was right out the door. I opened the door and screamed. No one was in the room, but the living room was trashed- the television was smashed on the carpet and the screen was bashed in, the couch was in pieces and the glass-top side table was on the carpet, the glass scattered in thousands of pieces. I gasped and ran into the room, Darrell might have been hurt and just hiding out of my view.  
  
I searched the whole house, but there was no Darrell. Suddenly his phone rang and I ran to pick it up. The person hung up, maybe because a woman answered and Darrell lives alone. I walked into the backyard. Gargoyle was in his house, lazily watching me. I walked over to him and he jumped up when he noticed the worried look in my eyes.  
  
Gargoyle is Darrell's large husky. He seems to be to intelligent for his own good, but at this time that's a good thing. I set Gargoyle on his leash and had him see if he could find Darrell. He hand a very strong nose. Suddenly he began barking at the carpet in the living room. I can't believe I hadn't seen this there before!  
  
"Good boy, Gargoyle!" I scratched his head and smiled. It was an old t-shirt of Michael's that lay under the T.V. This made me wonder why his shirt was there. 


	9. Darrell?

9. I sat on Darrell's bed, staring blankly at the picture on the table by the bed of us with Gargoyle in the backyard. The smiles on our faces and the way the yard looked was so wonderful. I felt a single tear slowly make it's way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it and picked up the picture.  
  
I still didn't know if Darrell was somewhere else or if something had happened to him. Nor did I know why Michael's shirt was in the living room. I would often shut my eyes tight and the re-open them, hoping I would be in my bed, the sun just coming up. Sadly, this never happened and I would only be in the same spot as before.  
  
The door squeaked open and I heard something hard drop and hit in front of the door where there was tile and not carpet. I wanted to go see if it was Darrell, but I was afraid to.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" The voice called. I set the picture back down on the small table by the lamp. I drew my finger on the frame, silver with vines and a few red roses in a corner. I then stood up and opened the door, a blank look on my face. It was Darrell, and he had this look I had never seen on his face or any other face in my whole life. It was a look as though he was angry, afraid, and once he saw me, just a tad bit of happy. I smiled when I saw him and wiped my face of the tears.  
  
"Ami, are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "What happened?" I put my arms around him, too. I didn't want to let go of him, but Gargoyle barked loudly and Darrell and I went into the backyard. "Gargoyle, are you okay boy?" Darrell asked as he walked up to Gargoyle. Gargoyle was then whimpering and limping. We both studied his front paw and saw there was a large cut there.  
  
"That's impossible," I said confused, "I just saw Gargoyle a few minutes ago, his paw was fine." Then I stopped and looked at the gate that led into the front of the house. Instead of closed, the gate was swinging open slowly. "Michael." I whispered to myself. I then ran out into the front and looked around. "Michael, where are you?" I screamed. My voice echoed, but I didn't hear an answer.  
  
"What is it, Ami?" Darrell asked as he walked behind me. I shrugged and turned around to see him. "Do you know something that I don't, Ami?" Darrell looked into my eyes and I shook my head slowly.  
  
"I'll see you later, Darrell." I said as I left the yard and went to the sidewalk. Darrell stared at me, confused. "I promise, nothing is going on." I lied, and it felt so weird not telling him the truth. I ran down the street. I knew exactly where Michael was. 


	10. Michael's Place

10. "Michael, where are you?" I called as I opened the door. I was in his old, shabby apartment. The dark olive green walls looked more like a very unpleasant brownish-green color. I looked around and noticed his house seemed much like Darrell's living room, trashed. "Michael?" I called yet again.  
  
I heard a few boxes crash, and I saw Michael make his way out of the bathroom. He looked horrible. He stared at me with his bloodshot eyes that seemed quite lazy. I gave a silent "ugh."  
  
"What do you want, Ami? I did nothing to you, okay? I get it, you love this Darrell guy and you don't want to see me again? Have you come to make this harder on me?" I realized that something was wrong with him once he started talking. Almost every other word he would have to stop and take a deep breath to finish the next two words. I only stared at him. "Please just get out."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Michael. I know you came to Darrell's house today and trashed it." I interrupted. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Why did you do it?" Suddenly Michael let loose all of his bottled up anger. He grabbed a glass mug that was on the counter next to him and threw it at me. Luckily, I dodged it.  
  
"Why can't you just accept that I didn't do it?" Michael yelled as he threw a porcelain plate at me. I actually grabbed this and studied it in my hands. It had a beautiful blue flower design around the rim.  
  
"Do you really think I want you to still love me? I don't, and I'm sorry you do!" I was tired of this and all I wanted was for him to admit he was at Darrell's. Michael looked at me hard. "I know you were there, I know you trashed his house. Just admit it!" I felt so angry I thought the best thing to do was to just leave or else I might do something that I would regret later. 


	11. Wait

11. "Wait," Michael said as I was about to walk out. "I was there. I did that to Darrell's house and his stupid dog." I turned around and was more surprised than I would have thought to be. I never actually expected him to admit this.  
  
"I can't believe you, Michael. Why do you feel you have to fight over me? Michael, you're a good guy, but not for me." I knew part of that was something of a lie. Michael was only good when we first met, then he quickly stop.  
  
Michael walked up to me and I didn't move. I was tired of being scared of him. He opened the door and pointed into the hall.  
  
"Go," he said to me in his deep, angry voice. I didn't budge. "Ami, get out now!" I turned and faced the door and walked out slowly.  
  
"Michael, please just forget me." I said quietly as I walked out of his apartment. "Just forget everything about me, everything." I added as I turned the hall. I thought I had him. I thought he was actually going to leave me alone. 


	12. The End?

12. "Come here, Gargoyle." I called with a giggle. Darrell was racing next to Gargoyle in the backyard. I was standing at the 'finish line' of their race. Gargoyle heard my call and went faster and beat Darrell. "Good job!" I said as I ruffled Gargoyle's head.  
  
"He cheated," Darrell said with a gasp. "He went before you said go."  
  
"I didn't say go, Darrell, you did." Darrell looked up at me from the grass. "Well you did." I added. He shook his head, disagreeing and I nodded. Gargoyle barked loudly and jumped over Darrell and ran into his house. Suddenly the sun that was up and shining had disappeared and was replaced by grey storm clouds and droplets of rain.  
  
"Come on, Ami. Let's go inside." Darrell said as he grabbed my hand. We made it inside just in time. The rain suddenly began to poor and even caused thunder and lightning. "Gargoyle, come here boy!" Darrell called from the glass door. Gargoyle ran inside and shook the ran off his thick and fluffy coat.  
  
The rest of that day we spent inside by the fire watching movies. We drank hot cocoa and did nothing important. My life seemed as perfect as it could get, and I had already forgotten about Michael, just like before. I never thought I would see him again, but was I mistaken?  
  
**I hope you all enjoyed my story. I hope the ending was good. I will hopefully be making a part 2 to this story, but until then, happy reading!** 


End file.
